The present invention relates to a magnetic head for use in a magnetic recording and reproducing unit and a method of making the same and provides a magnetic head which is excellent in the efficiency of recording data onto a magnetic tape having high coercive force and of reproducing the recorded data, by constructing the magnetic head core by use of both a high permeability ferrite magnetic material and a magnetic alloy having a high saturation magnetic flux density such as a amorphous alloy or the like.
Magnetic tapes made of Fe or Co alloy powder have been used in practice to improve the recording density but a coercive force Hc of a magnetic tape made of the alloy powder becomes a high value ranging from 1300 to 1500 Oe. In order to record/reproduce the signal to/from such a high Hc tape, a metal head wherein a sendust or an amorphous material is used is useful, and conventially metal heads of a variety construction have been proposed. However, in case the head core is formed solely of the magnetic alloy, the eddy current loss is great and in case it is used in the range of high frequency such as in video signal, characteristics of the head is remarkably damaged. Consequently, in such head it is proposed to adopt a combination of both the ferrite magnetic material and the magnetic alloy material, in which only a head gap portion is made of the magnetic alloy and the other head core portion is made of the ferrite magnetic material. In the magnetic head according to this construction, the bonding portion between the ferrite materail and the magnetic alloy acts as the pseudo-gap and picks up interface signals, which deteriorates the SN ratio. To eliminate such problem, in the magnetic head described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 155513/1983, a protrusion is provided on the surface of the ferrite by mechanical processing and a magnetic alloy material is deposited on both side faces of the above protrusion by sputtering to form a head gap by the above alloy magnetic layer so that the head gap and the junction portion between the ferrite and the magnetic alloy are not parallel to each other. Besides, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 175122/1983, grooves are provided along a ferrite material, and a magnetic alloy material is filled within the above grooves to obtain the similar effect as in the above prior art. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 125906/1985, an inclined portion is provided on the surface of the ferrite by mechanical processing, and on the inclined portion a magnetic alloy material is deposited to have a thickness corresponding to a track width of the head, while the head gap portion is formed of a magnetic alloy material, and a head gap and a junction portion formed between the ferrite and the magnetic alloy materials are made unparallel to each other. However, any one of the above-described prior arts involves a complicated process in manufacturing the head, showing disadvantages in applying it to the mass production.